


【杰约】一无所有(中.改)

by appledrink



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appledrink/pseuds/appledrink





	【杰约】一无所有(中.改)

4

约瑟夫知道他在做梦。  
手被夫人的贴身侍女不松不紧地牵着，这位从不微笑的女士像有温度的木偶，他们沉默地走在德拉索恩斯老宅的走廊里，气氛庄严如觐见女皇，又如罪犯走进法庭，等待最终判决时心知肚明的死寂。一个个苍白的雕像从天花板的角落、廊柱的边缘和画像的金框边冒出头来，用无瞳孔的眼眸冷冰冰地注视着他。这批最早的从文艺复兴时期便已居住在这栋大宅的雕像令D家骄傲不已，仿佛这样便能证实他们蓝色的血液。尽管总听着它们的故事，约瑟夫却早已不记得它们的名字与背景，最多从衣装配饰上分一分他们的身份，左不过神灵、圣贤、先祖。他不喜欢它们。他在更小的时候于仆从间厮混，正式命名后却常常因各种错误被关进一间漆黑的屋子里反省。欧洲的贵族即便荣光不在也绝不会缺少一间专门用来净化少爷心灵的房间。白天欢闹的太阳从门缝里、厚重窗帘的间隙里悄悄透进来，恶意满满地让这个敏感又爱幻想的孩子窥见了那些奢美塑像的轮廓，仿佛鬼怪，仿佛不怀好意的监管者。他总觉得下一秒他便会被这些毫无灵魂却活动起来的魅影吃掉，亦或更为悲惨，自身悄然溶解于阴冷的黑暗里，从皮肤开始侵蚀，血肉从骨骼上掉落，他的灵魂依旧明晰，却无法发出嘶喊，最终化为空气中飞扬的尘，当宣布惩罚结束的侍女走进房间时，只会看到纤薄轻盈的碎片在光中飞舞，直到他完全死去也不会有谁知道。  
约瑟夫被这个结局吓得一动也不敢动，只好闭上眼睛，坐在老旧粗糙的地毯上，默默祈祷自己快些入睡。于是他极擅长编造故事，想象着自己是一只羽毛绚烂而动作轻盈的小鸟儿，从未尝过囚笼的滋味，只会在太阳下轻浮地炫耀自已飞翔时双翼展开的美妙弧度，或者是一只蝴蝶，生于暖阳死于风雪，活着的每一天都在玫瑰间起舞。这些幻想可以称得上是他日常不可或缺的养分，就像水与面包，维持着他的生机，伴随他日复一日的生存，但真正令他快乐、令他容光焕发的，却是另一些奢侈的幻想。他拥有很好的父母与兄长，受尽宠爱，大可以肆意撒娇而不被责骂。若是做错事情惹他那温柔美丽的母亲生气了，她便一边皱着眉数落他，一边在儿子故作可怜的眼神下露出无奈而宠溺的微笑。这种接近现实又遥不可及的幻想如此珍贵，约瑟夫但凡从书上看到一点能编入幻想的爱都会小心翼翼地记在他的日记本上，将主角换成自己，占据这流动着蜜糖般金色的故事情节，他从此便能坦然面对更多的挫折，便能使心灵得到安慰，便能轻而易举地露出软甜的笑颜。小偷，你是个小偷，他有时候这么对自己说。毕竟吃的都是人家的糖，他偶尔也会羞愧，甚至会有负罪感，因此这些甜蜜的幻想他只会在极度胆怯痛苦的情况下，才会拿出来放任自己沉沦疗伤。  
侍女要带他去哪里呢？在梦里清醒着的孩子思忖，透过熟悉的窗，梦境的天空呈现出深深浅浅的红，柔软的、靡靡的火烧云温和地向他蔓延过来，仿佛真的是火焰，他隔着紧闭的窗户感到烧灼的热度扑到脸上，令他双颊滚烫，意识朦胧。等眼前的景象再度清晰的时候，面前的景物却由辽阔而鲜艳的天空变成了衣饰精美的德拉索恩斯夫人。墨绿丝绒的长裙与耳垂上一点祖母绿格外相称，当然也很称她柔婉的眸色，哪怕望向他的时候比雕塑还漠然，也改变不了眼瞳本身的美丽。  
约瑟夫觉得冷，冬季的寒风提前侵袭了他，他按照习惯咬着牙，避免自己因颤抖引来仪态上的差错，却又在夫人唇角微抬，正欲开口时亲亲热热地扑了上去。  
他情绪高昂地、软软地喊着：“妈妈。”  
女人的怜悯并不难得，特别当他毫无威胁的时候。约瑟夫知道，小孩子满眼的信赖与渴求会令这位母亲难以抗拒地泛起些许柔情，尽管只是一丝波澜，也足够他度过一段祥和的下午。这位夫人摸了摸他的头，轻声问他：“发烧了啊，宝贝儿，难受吗？”  
她从来不曾待他这样温柔，从不曾予他这样亲昵的称呼，更不曾与他有这样近的几乎能触到贵妇人奢美秀发的距离。  
惊喜之下，他正要顺势卖乖，但潜意识已然嘲讽了他的不自量力，他努力想维系这段珍贵的梦境，却依然伴随着偌大的伤心睁开眼睛，又在视线清明之前便因剧烈的眩晕感再度跌入黑暗。

好难受。他觉得冷，又觉得热。头痛欲裂，又烦闷不安。  
他没有注意到自己无意识的轻吟，却感到床边的人似乎极为爱怜地抚摸着他的脸庞。那个人的手凉凉的，像半个身子浸在水中的鹅卵石，带着林间的幽深与流水的清透。他明知道是谁，却仍不着痕迹地偷偷蹭过去，忐忑不安地享受着安慰。对方好像察觉到了什么，他听见这个男人突兀地笑了几声，轻声而愉悦，然后把手移开了。  
移开也好。  
距离感让约瑟夫感到放松。他不喜欢别人靠他太近，特别当这个别人是这种恶魔般狠狠打了他一顿的所谓主人。然而出乎意料的是也很失落。自有记忆以来，从没有人在他生病的时候陪在他身边，这样温柔地哄着他。约瑟夫摒除因这失落而起的羞愧感，命令自己不许显露出丝毫软弱，却同时暗暗回忆杰克指尖的凉意，打定主意要等他走之后就写在日记上，牢牢地记住它。  
“又不肯说话了？一句主人总是能有力气说出口的吧。”  
他像在开玩笑，英俊的眉眼舒展，浅色的薄唇微翘，膝盖上的书本重新打开又再度合上——他最终选择放弃阅读专心致志地关照起自己的小东西，这显得他无比体贴甚至可以说富有同情心。但约瑟夫不敢忽视他的哪怕是戏言。忍着咽喉的疼痛咽下一口唾液，才张开嘴，就被男人插入两根手指，肆意搅弄起来。  
“唔唔……”  
他挣扎着睁开眼睛，几乎被玩得喘不上气，舌头努力地推拒着粗暴的进犯。这反而引起了男人的兴趣，他两根手指夹着他的舌尖，像捕捉一尾小金鱼般充满技巧而不容拒绝。冷硬的指甲戳疼了他软乎乎的小舌头，他有些气恼地瞪向杰克，却在与深邃眼眸对峙的瞬间顺从。男人的眼睛笑着，属于太阳的金红在背光处显出近似鲜血干涸后的暗色，幽暗而艳丽，像一束阴郁的火焰。这是他熟悉的，浮在面上的温柔，正如他名义上的父母，每当见到他也是这般和缓微笑，亲切标准，甚至不比见到那只名为“迪恩斯”的拉布拉多时真情实感的喜悦。  
他乖乖张着嘴，任由杰克摸着他的舌头，从敏感的小舌尖，深入到他的舌根、喉咙。他忍不住想起昨天他被摁着头压在男人胯间，那发烫的性器便是这样捅进了他喉咙的深处，因他干呕时喉间的蠕动得到了快乐。他不可避免地回想起，鼻子里流出来的血是咸的，被呛到窒息的泪水是苦的，男人逼迫他下咽的精液是腥的。他触怒了杰克被女仆拖行，全身的伤口因地毯毛毡再度刺痛起来，仿佛皮肉里混进了玻璃渣，熟悉的黑暗与寒冷包围着他，直到那个害他至此的男人走近，将光引到他面前。

这已不是他第一次面对这样的境遇。

高热中失意的梦境令他回忆起了他的儿时，四五岁那年，因偶然见到哥哥，这才走入父母的视线。那位夫人一直不喜欢他。他偷听过父母的争吵，他如此瘦小，没有人发现他居然能把自己塞到那个摆着郁金香的雕花矮柜里。在馥郁的花香中，他听见绿眼睛的美妇人对她的丈夫泼妇般地嘶吼：“你答应过我的！你说过你已经把他送去孤儿院了！”  
那个男人回答：“你没有资格赶走德拉索恩斯家的孩子。”  
女人像听到了什么天大的笑话般，咯咯地笑出了声：“他也配！连他亲生母亲都不知道是和谁生了他，你倒是肯认！”  
然后他们说了些什么，他已记不得，但想来不过是争吵、咒骂罢了。争吵于男人对婚姻的不忠，咒骂于竟连孩子生父都不知道的女人的淫荡，然后更多的是十几年婚姻生活的种种不快，既有山盟海誓的倾頽，也有柴米油盐的蹉跎，蓝血贵族如德拉索恩斯，在夫妇争吵时也未与常人有任何区别。  
约瑟夫知道那位夫人不恨他，只是她看了他就觉得恶心，如塔式大蛋糕上的苍蝇，如绸缎沾染的污点，如她端美面孔被岁月刻下的纹痕。年幼的孩子只感受得到她对自己的厌恶，却无从得知她曾拥有足以点亮灵魂的爱情，直到那个从巴黎来的、眼睛比海还蓝的女人捧着一束白山茶走进了宴会厅的大门。身份地位、金银珠宝、聪明才智，对于一个尚且单纯的女人来说全都不如他的情郎，可是男人如此肤浅，不过是当纤足踏上红地毯时能令所有人屏住呼吸的美貌，就让她输了她所在意的一切。从此恩爱不复，二十余岁的少妇竟只能靠着抓紧权力与钱财为自己镀上荣光。  
约瑟夫从不知道自己的存在本身便是令人不容的罪恶，可天生便敏锐聪慧的孩子却知道如果他想当哥哥的弟弟，如果他想好好活着，他就必须让这位夫人喜欢他，至少是能容下他。  
他像一只流浪猫，可怜兮兮，充满警惕，但为了给自己找个家，便不得不忍着恐惧露出最柔软的肚皮让那些伤害过他、那些他恐惧的人们随意摩挲。好在皮毛漂亮，好在叫声甜美，那些能掌管他生杀大权的人不由自主地得意于可爱猫咪给予的近乎愚蠢的信任，便被迷惑了心智，将这个注定无法臣服的生灵带回了家。  
他忽略着她对他的恶意，他想象着，她真的是他想象里那个爱着他的女人，那个会给他讲故事、哄他睡觉、无限溺爱他的母亲。只有凭着这种来自虚无的力量，他主动蒙上自己的眼睛，主动打开自己的心，他才能对她表现出他的渴望与爱。他是那么漂亮的男孩子，又那么的活泼、那么的爱她，每天见了她就格外高兴地蹦跳过来，像求神般虔诚地祈求她的爱，如此天真，如此轻而易举。她本来就不剩什么了，她的父母已作古，她的爱情早已磨灭，她的儿子有朋友、有大堆继承人所必需的课程，生来便有地位财富的女人啊，以至于这世界竟然只有爱才能填平她心中的空虚。  
小傻子。她看着银发蓝眼的孩子想，他不知道他不被她喜欢吗？他怎么还对她微笑？可是这个孩子就那么满怀喜悦地站在她面前，无论被她关过多少次禁闭，都充满信赖地看着她。她也就只好认命地、控制不住地维持住了这浅浅的喜欢，权当是自己对自己的一线慰藉。  
自是只有一线，当绰号为开膛手的英国贵族捏着D家巨额的债务持续亏损的公司向他们提出请求时，丈夫尚且会担心有损家声而犹豫，她却可以立刻做下决定，夹杂在久违的轻松心情里，或许也有那么一二分，是对慰藉的不舍。

这钓鱼般的攻略方式或许不曾真正成功，却已经能让约瑟夫心满意足。如果说在德拉索恩斯家他还想当哥哥心爱的弟弟，在这里他的所求无非是好好活着。

他看出了主人眼底的满意，暗藏的严厉在焰色的眼眸里融化为类似情感的欲念，他把手从约瑟夫嘴里拿出来，带着唾液晶亮的丝，轻轻摩挲着他的嘴唇，享受着因发烧而倍加明显的温度。  
银发少年蔫蔫地垂着眼眸，比小动物还无害，男人掀开被子时身体轻轻一颤又归于平静，只有上下起伏的胸口昭示着他的恐慌，却用那双蓝眼睛一瞬不眨地直视上对方的瞳眸。他的主人朝他微笑，他才注意到他穿得十分随意，白衬衫黑裤子，既不戴眼镜，也不戴袖扣，却依然斜斜地戴着那精美诡异的描金面具。他把他抱起来，走向穿衣镜，他不解其意，只觉得从肌肤钻进骨骼里的冷与相缠昏沉的痛苦，发烧耗尽了他的体力，即便他不曾作出服软的决定，也没办法挣扎。  
“主人……冷……”  
这是他第一次主动说话，他瞧见男人偏过头几近惊喜地瞧着他，俊美的面庞靠近了他，呼吸纠缠间，他控制不住地红了脸，顺势低头躲过了对方探究的目光。  
“别怕，一会就好。”  
在镜子前，他扶着他站起来，无力滚烫的身体倚在对方身上，依靠他支撑着身体。主人搂着他，一只手臂紧紧地环着他的双肩，另一只手却从他的面颊，一直滑到他的腹部，充满狎昵的意味。  
他说：“你看，漂亮吗？”  
他怔怔地抬头。他知道自己好看，银发白肤蓝眼睛，他们都说他像个精灵，像个仙子，像个天使。昨天的那一记耳光让他的左脸高高地肿了起来，莹白的皮肤衬得淤红像一朵盛放落败而日渐腐朽的玫瑰，而他的呆滞的、空洞的眼睛则像干枯的矢车菊。鞭痕遍布全身，组成了网，深红浅红，交错为一片令人目眩神迷的靡艳。主人苍白细长的手指慢慢从那凸起的鲜艳的细痕上一一点过，被他碰过的伤口，突突地跳，约瑟夫感受着伤处轻微的抽搐，透过镜子，看向那双有着太阳色彩的眼眸，而那双眼睛一直在看着他，怜悯又兴奋流露出了痴迷的神色。  
“漂亮吗？”他问他。  
约瑟夫隐隐觉得愤怒，然后是悲哀，他一边用自己构想中报仇雪恨的未来安抚害怕着濒临崩溃的心绪，一边坚定地转过头告诉自己要坚持到哥哥来接他。  
“不。”他微弱地斩钉截铁地从嘴里发出这短短的音节。  
主人轻笑，不以为意地宽恕了这小小的冒犯。他抱他回床上，给他处理好伤口。药膏凉丝丝的，让他舒服地哼了哼，紧接着就被卡着脖子咬了口鼻尖。他还没来得及反应，就被被子包成一大团，做这件事情的是一位身着传统女仆装的傀儡。杰克告诉他这位叫凯瑟琳，专门负责照顾孩子，让他乖乖养病，便走出了房门。约瑟夫原以为这个讨厌鬼就要走了，正准备放松精神好好休息，不过两分钟，他却带着另外几本书重新坐回他床边的靠椅里，踩着脚踏舒舒服服地读起书来。  
于是约瑟夫彻底死心了，小猫一样蜷缩到被子里。这个可怕的男人摸了摸他露在被子外面的头毛，拿起了他的床头书，清了清嗓子开始读故事。  
“真幼稚啊。”男人每读完一段，便要做几句简短的评论。  
“你……”  
他忍了忍，但还是气恼地探出头，伸胳膊去够自己的书。但杰克甚至不必抬眼看他，凯瑟琳便率先将他擅自露出来的带着伤痕的小白胳膊塞回到被子里。  
“注意礼仪，小先生。”男人一本正经地开口，暗含得意，略显嘲讽。  
他敏感地感觉到有什么东西不一样了，眼前的男人似乎不再危险，甚至还有点可爱与幼稚。他犹豫着要不要还嘴，主人倒是先用被子捂住了他的头，堵回了他将说未说的话语。  
“还想再打一次退烧针吗？乖乖睡觉，醒了给你吃巧克力。”  
说的就好像他只有五六岁一样，十四岁的少年自觉已经沧桑，却依然在男人轻缓的声音中慢慢昏睡。再次醒来的时候已是黄昏，头还是有些痛，相比之前足以称得上神清气爽，他的主人依然坐在他身边，好像从未离开过。约瑟夫睁开眼睛，便看到对方笼罩在夕阳里读着书，面无表情的侧颜像令他害怕的雕像，直到听到他肚子咕咕叫，转过头看着他的时候，冷硬的面孔才漾起一丝微笑。他从床头柜的第一个抽屉里拿出一块巧克力塞到约瑟夫嘴里，履行了自己的承诺。  
“奖励你的。”  
男人站起身，抻了个懒腰。凯瑟琳从衣柜里拿出他的睡袍给他穿上。约瑟夫狐疑地看了他们一眼，觉得这不是吃晚饭应该穿的衣服。  
“珍惜你能穿着衣服吃饭的时候吧，小宝贝儿，”发现了他的眼神，这个主人似是戏谑地勾了勾他的下巴。因一个下午没有喝水，嗓音沙哑低沉，语调里七分的危险反而令人心儿微妙一动。“等到……的时候，你会求我放你好好吃饭的。”  
“什么......”对方语气里带着种淫邪的意味，他后退半步，脸颊不自觉地润上薄红。  
“当然，也没准是好好吃你。”  
看上去绅士的主人舔了舔嘴角，目光肆无忌惮地在他身上巡视了一圈，颇有些遗憾地得出太弱了得养养的结论。弱弱的约瑟夫决定不跟他闲扯，率先大步出门，却惊讶地发现，走廊的地毯换成了柔滑绵软的材质，由暗红与金的配色换成了明暗交错的蓝，像湖水，像天空。

5  
他病愈后他的主人选择了一个星辰漫天的夜晚和他作了自我介绍，他告诉他他的名讳，但不允许他作除了主人或者先生以外的任何称呼。他带他来到宅邸的地下室，橙花为主调的熏香带点苦味却平复了他的紧张。杰克将他放在一张铺着白布的台子上，命令他分开腿，亲手在他左腿根纹下一朵玫瑰。因有打了麻药的缘故，他并没有觉得疼痛，而是好奇地注视着那朵每一次颤动都渗着血的花瓣是如何在自己白皙的皮肤上绽放，这个感受非常特殊，如同他的灵魂脱离了肉体的痛楚，可以以第三者的身份，事不关己地欣赏自己的伤痛。当玫瑰完成时，仿佛真的有什么植物在他身上扎下根来，根茎缠缚血肉，但奇怪的是他并不觉得害怕，杰克与他视线相对，告诉他这是个标志，标志着他正式成为了别人的所有物，从此他面临的所有灾厄与险境都将由他的主人为他承担，同样他的一切都归主人所有。

约瑟夫心道主人本身就是他最大的灾难了，但当杰克额头贴上他的额头时，他习惯性地低下了头颅，做出一副羞赧的样子，便像是默认了他的所属似的。

这天晚上，带着永不凋谢的印记，约瑟夫顺从主人的指令，脱掉上衣，从沾着血迹的纹身台上滑下来，赤身裸体地滑进主人的臂弯里，把头埋进男人的腿间，隔着裤子磨蹭着他的欲望，只留给他一头软而蓬松的卷发。杰克坦然享受了他的乖巧，约瑟夫不知道他的心情，却能从男人在自己私密处爱不释手的抚摸里感受出他的满意。他以为他在那一晚就会被彻底享用，像杯加了奶油的咖啡般被搅得乱七八糟，但杰克像哄一只小动物一样安抚着他，甚至没有用他的嘴，而是用那双骨节分明的手，在他们依偎间摸遍了他全身的每个角落，就像一位盲人试图去了解他最爱的宝贝一般。

杰克今天穿了一身非常奇怪的衣服。虽说约瑟夫觉得都快二十一世纪了，还天天穿成十九世纪老绅士的样子本身就很奇怪，但毕竟绅士的服装色系都比较沉稳而高雅。这还是他第一次见到杰克穿得这般鲜艳。深蓝色的礼帽、外套与长靴尚且正常——正常的标准是他平时就这么不正常——却配了深红色的紧身裤，帽边像女人一般配上了几朵红色的玫瑰。  
真是瞎了这几朵花，约瑟夫腹诽，那是他天天浇水浇出来的小可爱，他都给起好名字啦，颜色最深的那朵叫“海伦娜”，花盘最大的叫“菲欧娜”，被他一不小心扯了两片花瓣的叫“安娜卡列尼娜”。  
“听上去像三个国家的人。”第一次听到他起的名字时，杰克坐在他身边专心致志地缝着一个肚子开口的布娃娃，带着一双无框眼镜依然把眼睛眯了起来，仔细地在娃娃的衣服上绣着花，他漫不经心地予以评价并且补充了一句：“而且我记得我并不允许你阅读《安娜卡列尼娜》这种故事。”  
他们两人坐在一颗老杨树粗壮的枝丫上，阳光从叶片的缝隙间倾泻，使他的手臂斑斑驳驳。他紧张地扒着树干，第一次爬树，未免不太熟练。而教他爬树的那个人却优哉游哉地摆弄针线，对他的窘态视若无睹。  
“你帮帮我。”他说。  
“哦？不解释为什么看了主人不许你看的书以外，就连‘您’和‘请’都不会说了吗？”男人挑眉，似笑非笑地把手覆盖在他手上，仿佛只要他回答不对，他就要把他掀下去。  
“杰克，杰克，”他一味地喊着对方的名字，又有些心虚地换了语气，“还没到七点呢……你说过……”  
“我们的确只在晚上七点之后开始游戏，但你要知道，我一直是你的主人。”他口吻严厉，却把针收好，然后抓住他的胳膊，把他和漏了一团棉花的布娃娃一起抱到怀里。  
自从杰克给他写下了关于游戏的种种规定以后，他就越来越不怕他了。纸上写着，他每周必须接受至少四次灌注，每天有三十次击打，一次灌肠等等。虽然依旧特别苛刻，但他已经很满足了，何况杰克既算是遵守诺言，也不会过于勉强他做他不愿意的事情。凡是约瑟夫坚持拒绝的事情，比如说一些令人脸红的话，比如让杰克给他灌肠，在他付出一定小代价之后，杰克都能同意他的讨价还价，在灌肠这件事情上，杰克便退了一步，同意自己回避，让十四号给他做，而在说话这件事情上，或许是付出的代价足够令他满意，杰克甚至都不曾再次提及。  
七点之前，杰克几乎就像是他的朋友、他的老师、他的家人。在这个庄园里，只有他们两人。杰克精准地为他准备了各种约瑟夫想学和他觉得约瑟夫必须学的课程，而约瑟夫震惊地发现，这个男人居然什么都会，什么都擅长，哪怕他故意刁难他，告诉他他想学芭蕾，他都能给他现场表演一发三十二个挥鞭转。表演后，还煞有其事地对坐在贵妃椅上欣赏的他行屈膝礼，而后对他流里流气地笑，告诉他这是个好选择，他会更加……可爱的。  
这个可爱，听得他脸红。他原以为他会在课上被杰克骚扰，但出人意料他教导他的态度正经至极，既不口头调戏他，也不对他做一些奇怪的事情，他因此心甘情愿地听从了他的安排。  
这是他们约定的第一阶段的最后一天，他虽然不知道杰克将会在下一张纸上写些什么规则，但如今他对他的信任依然加深许多，他告诉自己他不会伤害他的，也就勉强放过了骚动如虫的不安。  
“穿好衣服了吗？”杰克把鎏金面具戴好，开始在他无数的单边眼镜里挑拣。  
“好了。”他已整装待发四十分钟，实在不懂一个男人为什么能这么麻烦。  
杰克听他这么说，便回头瞥了他一眼，顿时皱起了眉：“你穿的这是什么？睡衣吗？”  
约瑟夫低头看自己，灰风衣，白衬衫，棕马甲，他实在看不出有什么问题，特别跟杰克这耀眼的金蓝红相比，就更觉得自己低调而稳重。  
“给他换了。”  
杰克不容置疑地吩咐，专心致志地继续挑选他的配饰。而立于一旁多时的侍女阿尔法，默默走了过来，像抓小鸡一样将他抓在手里，粗暴地扒下他的“睡衣”，不假思索地从沙发垫下取出另一套显然是准备已久的衣服。  
约瑟夫面无表情地穿好这身标准英国女王侍卫的制服，觉得自己简直是个笑话。红衣服他勉强能接受，但那个又大又高的帽子实在令他敬谢不敏——他就像个胡桃夹子！杰克偏偏还在一旁吩咐，让阿尔法在他脸上画朵花。他看了一眼钟，发现刚六点半，便宁死不从。挣扎良久，杰克掏出怀表说要迟到了，才令侍女放过了他。

“闭上眼睛。”  
杰克牵着他的手走到庄园门口，被男人微凉的手握住的感觉让他觉得异样而羞赧，他依言闭上了眼睛，再次睁开的时候只见黄昏瞬间被黑夜遮蔽，银亮的下弦月挂在天际，星光点点，然而比星月还要夺目的，却是他面前灯火辉煌的马戏团！  
这是哪里？他想，但很快便只顾着睁大了眼睛看着这些他从未见过的事物。  
无数观众，大多是父母带着孩子，熙熙攘攘地在入口排成长队，一一从门口笑眯眯地小丑手中领取彩色的气球，聊着天欢笑着入座。  
他听着他身边人们谈话的只言片语，有孩子哭闹着要爆米花，有哥哥抢了妹妹的头花，有一个年轻女人的声音叽叽喳喳小鸟般向别人叙说上次看马戏的种种故事，有一个苍老的声音在抱怨着儿女非要拉着他老人家一道看这种小孩子喜欢的玩意儿。这般热闹快活，连粗鲁的吵架、连意气的争执都被这快乐的气氛覆盖。  
约瑟夫好慌，他好奇死了，又有点怕。他从没见过这么多人，也不知道他们怎么这么高兴、怎么这么热烈。他想融入，想跟人说话，却又无端地感到恐惧，感到某种说不出道不明的恨意。那是蜡烛上的火星，他想去碰，又怕被烫伤，可别人若碰了却可以毫无介意地享受着蜡烛带来的温暖光辉，仿佛这人世间的快乐和欢腾，竟只能弄伤得了他一般！  
他不自觉的揪住了杰克的袖口，杰克偏过头看着他笑，他还没这是什么意思，就感到衣摆被扯了一下。一个小女孩双眼亮晶晶地朝他喊：“哥哥你是胡桃夹子吗？好漂亮啊！”  
那张嘴，那张柔软而丰润的嘴，那张会对自己恨的人尚且能甜言蜜语的嘴此时像被胶糊住了。他讷讷地说不出话来，面庞一点点涨得通红，直到女孩的父母从买爆米花的小贩那里赶过来，向他道歉，并揪着小姑娘排到了队尾。他目送他们远去，爆米花甜甜的香气渐渐消散，他在心里默念了女孩的名字，想着他一定要把她记住，记到日记本里，并在纸页间写下他要回答的话。  
那么他究竟该说哪一句呢——是“谢谢，这是一位变态绅士给我换上的呢”还是“谢谢你，我今天特意选择了打扮成胡桃夹子哦。”  
约瑟夫思忖良久，不肯承认他对杰克挑的衣服还是有一点点感谢的。  
这时轮到他们入场，那小丑以极夸张的语调赞扬了他的可爱，和对他欢迎，并问他要什么颜色的气球。  
“黄色。”他被夸的不好意思，声音有些小。  
“红的。”他身边的杰克跟他同时开口，理直气壮的声音将他完美覆盖。  
“假绅士，”那个小丑在看清他身边的人后，变得怪声怪气，“怎么马戏团团长终于有时间来视察了？”  
“不客气，裘克先生，你不必因此感到荣幸。”  
他觉得这个笑眯眯的小丑顿时目露凶光，但大约是排队的人太多了，为了避免造成拥堵，小丑翻了个白眼，对他慈眉善目地笑了笑，递给他一蓝一黄两个气球。  
“可爱的小朋友才有气球哦，某些傻蛋吃屎去吧。”  
他噗嗤笑出了声，这下杰克气得弹了他一个脑崩，吓得他立刻进入装乖模式，垂头站在杰克身边，耳朵却好奇地听着他们的交锋，并盼着他们多吵一会儿，打一架才好呢。  
可惜杰克似乎并不动怒，他指了指小丑身边热气腾腾的爆米花，问他：“这是瓦尔莱塔给你买的？”  
“哈？我怎么会占女人的便宜，是丑爷出钱请她，让她给带一份，你瞧这热气腾腾的，才刚放在这里呢！馋不馋？想不想吃？哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“嗯，我也不占女人的便宜。”  
杰克颔首，长臂一捞，便把爆米花抱到怀里，微一蹲身把约瑟夫夹在另一只手臂下，在所有人反应过来之前，飞快地逃窜了。  
一直等坐好，爆米花摆到他膝盖上之后，约瑟夫才反应过来刚刚发生了什么。  
他低头偷偷地笑。杰克若无其事地扶了扶自己的单边眼镜——他最终还是选了常配金边——口吻轻慢地道：“眼巴巴看人家小姑娘的看得要哭了似的，爆米花而已，又不是什么星星和月亮。”  
约瑟夫往嘴里送了几颗，带点焦味的甜在他舌尖蔓延开，嚼碎了咽下也觉得干。爆米花闻着香，吃起来很快便有些腻味，他从没吃过这么劣质的食物，苞米的硬壳甚至一不小心便会划痛他的喉咙。但他吃得很珍惜，就连他身边的杰克都看不下这种磨蹭的吃法，从桶里挖出一大把来，放到自己嘴里。约瑟夫望着瞬间少了三分之一的桶，委屈至极地瞧了一眼杰克。  
杰克微微一笑，掏出怀表给他看，时间刚好七点，他们的游戏时间到了。  
而这时马戏场里的灯光全部熄灭昭示着演出正式开始，一束束彩光有规律地交错投了下来，顿时色彩斑斓，令人目不暇接。  
杰克揽过他娇小的身体，把爆米花放在一旁，轻轻地咬着他的耳朵，低声命令他：“把裤子，解开。”  
他浑身一抖。幸好这是在一个与其他座位稍微隔开的包厢区，但毕竟是露天大帐篷的环形看台，在他们后面，上方还坐了好几排观众，只要稍微留心便能发现他们在做什么。  
“别……”他求饶似地喃语。  
“脱。”  
杰克的手搭在他的脖子边，他知道但凡他不听话，这个男人绝不介意亲自上手，把他的衣服从领口起，撕得粉碎。  
他双手抖得厉害，完全顾不上开场舞女们精彩的表演，费了好大劲才解开腰带，他怕杰克等的不耐烦，干脆闭上眼，心一横，稍稍起身，连带内裤一同褪到膝弯。  
“主人……”  
杰克的手掌摸上他的面庞，奖励似轻轻拍了拍。  
“做得很好。”男人冷淡地说。  
他知道自己应该做些什么，他侧过脸，乖巧地伸出舌头舔舐着男人的手指，然后像口交一般，将食指与中指含到嘴里，一直令那带着爆米花甜味的指尖碰到扁桃体，再用舌头将他们包裹缠绕，缓慢地吞吐起来。  
“很好。”  
杰克将手指从他嘴里抽出，带着他的口水，直接摸上了他的私处。  
刚好在表演魔术，看台的灯光全部熄灭，只有舞台中央亮着幽幽的蓝。魔术师抱着一只白兔向所有人行礼：“女士们，先生们，我们只见过帽子里变出兔子，又怎么会想到……”他手腕翻转，“还可以把兔子变成礼帽！”白兔在空中翻了个跟头，砰一声变为一顶黑色的礼帽，赢得满堂喝彩。  
“在看瑟维啊，全欧洲最出色的魔术师，想要签名吗？”  
他此时靠在杰克怀里，屁股抬高，让杰克的手指穴口打转、磨蹭，然后狠狠插进去。  
“唔！”一声呻吟从他紧咬的唇齿间溢出。  
“软了许多，最近没白调教。”男人的语音里染上笑意。  
手指在他体内扣刮，深入，直到男人精准地摸上那个点。他的身体大幅度颤抖了一下，那熟悉的、甘美的情欲在他体内悄然升腾。他头几次被打，都疼得咬牙支撑，根本感受不到杰克想给予他的快乐。他的主人叹着气说，看来我们应该换一种方法，于是……  
那个卵状物靠近了他，顶开他的穴口，被杰克缓慢地推了进去。他们润滑得不够，或许是因为没带齐东西，或许是因为杰克今天就是要让他疼，他感到肠道的涨痛，腹部微微发酸，他努力放松着自己，配合着男人把它推进深处时，已经出了一身冷汗。  
杰克打开了开关。  
第一次发现这个东西会在体内高频率震动的时候，他因这陌生的感觉立刻湿润了眼眶。他过于敏感，几乎是瞬间下体便立了起来。杰克架起他瘫软的身躯，让他跪爬在床上，用木板抽打他的屁股。疼痛，以一种令他惊惧的方式让他叫出了声，像电流一样的爽利，划过了他的大脑皮层。他被绑着手，因为杰克不许他抚慰自己，就连他扭着腰在床单上蹭，都会被施以惩罚。惩罚的内容，是要红色的烛液，滴到他的后腰，或者手臂。他的主人就是要他牢记并习惯，从穴里获得高潮的滋味。他哭着挣扎，不光是因为感受强烈而陌生，更是为自己觉得羞耻。他终于是明白了，那些被摁在地毯上的男孩女孩，是因何表情那样迷乱，是怎样发出那样欢愉又痛苦的尖叫。  
他在杰克怀里喘着，隐约带着哭腔。杰克把他的上衣解开，揉搓他的乳头，他压抑着惊呼，却不能抑制住体内热度的积累，快乐越来越多，他开始觉得头脑发热，情不自禁地愈发往杰克怀里依偎，也就愈发方便了他对他肆意的侵略般的抚摸。  
“主人、主人……”  
他含含混混地喊他，随着他低软地呼唤，他感到杰克硬了。隔着裤子，那个热热的东西顶着他光裸的臀部。  
“想、想射。”  
他尽量转头，因情欲而高温的气息吹过男人脸庞，杰克揉捏着他的胸乳，顺着他软软的肚皮，摸上了他的性器，堵着小孔，用行为拒绝了他的请求。  
“今天射太多次的话，会让你很累的。”他听上去像一个好主人，正如他当时告诉约瑟夫一周至少四次灌注，却在第四次的时候，抽出性器，射了他一脸。望着男孩那张滴滴答答流着精液，连头发、连睫毛都挂着不洁液体，却依然清艳无比的小脸，男人恶劣至极，故作烦恼地问他：“哎呀怎么办？这周只有三次呢，你要怎么补偿我呢，我的宝贝？”他就只好赶在周日结束前，从蓝色地毯的一边膝行到另一个尽头，主动抱住男人的腰，跪在他面前，求他让他口。他这才知道杰克换了房子所有的地毯或许有对他的宠爱，但更多是为了提醒他他应该有的自觉。屈辱至极，而杰克始终保持着标准的绅士微笑，让他自己脱了衣服，在他面前把腿张开，给自己扩张，把跳蛋放进去，然后揉弄着自己的乳头，直到射精，才意思意思地恩准了高潮后瘫软在地上的约瑟夫，含着依旧震动不停的跳蛋，用上面那张嘴来侍奉他。  
杰克这看似温和的语气，让他身子一哆嗦，乖顺地跪了下去，隔着裤子用嘴唇轻轻摩擦男人的性器。他做这件事情已经非常熟练了，甚至在被杰克欺负过那一次之后，无师自通地学会了用手配合取悦男人，用舌尖刺激男人的马眼，尽力吸吮以求对方射精，甚至直到咽下精液后才会把阴茎吐出来。  
他想讨好他求得释放，但杰克重新把他抱到他腿上。  
“你会有服侍主人的机会，但不是现在。”  
他不让他射，他就不敢。他从没忘记过自己的身份，纵使偶尔被主人的温柔惯得不知所措，杰克也会立刻让他记住犯了错的宠物会有什么样的下场。  
“你要想清楚啊，小宝贝，今天你只被允许射两次，你要把这次机会用在这里吗？”  
两次？被情欲折磨得发蒙的脑子顿时清醒了些，他隐约意识到男人今天要对他做一些别的事情。可他别无选择，魔术师的演出已经到达了尾声，再过几分钟，帐篷里所有的灯都会伴随着观众们的欢呼声闪烁着、富有节奏感地亮起，到那个时候，他现在的样子指不定要被多少人注意到。  
“要……”  
杰克放开了手。他仿佛没了骨头般靠在杰克怀里，觉得自已像融化了的冰淇淋，被热潮搞得湿漉漉、黏糊糊。杰克用手绢——边角上是他自己绣的姓名首字母——擦干净他腿间和衣服上的液体，并给自己软烂委顿的小宠物穿好衣服。  
灯光亮如白昼时，全场观众都疯狂鼓掌，人们纷纷将花束、彩带、手绢等物品扔下舞台，用以表示他们对魔术师的热爱，有个极其兴奋的小男孩，因为手边什么都没有，干脆就把自己那一桶没吃完的爆米花扔了下去，砸到了下层的观众头顶，引起了众人的哄笑，就连大胡子的魔术师本人都忍俊不禁，维持不住出场时神秘潇洒的样子。  
约瑟夫眼尾依旧染着薄红与泪渍，他坐在杰克腿上，远看上去像个跟年龄差距较大的兄长撒娇的小孩子。这样娇气的、爱哭爱闹的孩子几乎全场都是，他除了特别好看一点以外，没有什么别的特殊之处。  
往常杰克会让他穴里咬着那个跳蛋直到睡觉前，但今天或许是这个恶魔格外施恩，他给他穿衣服的时候居然帮他取出来了。  
“看，我们的明星出场了，本尼迪克特博士、海姆斯沃斯先生和皮尔森臭小子。”  
他定睛看过去，为首的是一匹棕色的骏马，身形矫健，皮毛在绚烂的光柱下闪闪发光。骏马后是一头金色的狮子，鬃毛茂盛，仪态慵懒。狮子后跟了一只小猴子，鬼头鬼脑，一上场便撅着红屁股，往一层观众区讨吃的，不给他爆米花就扯人家小姑娘的发带，惊起一片欢快的尖叫与笑声。  
那只猴子显然就是负责与观众互动的，约瑟夫满怀期待地看着“皮尔森臭小子”一层层蹦跳着、攀爬着靠近他们。他与杰克坐在第三层正中的露天包厢，距离猴子有点远，他有些担心猴子走得累了，不肯过来，但是杰克凑近了他的耳垂，边轻咬着边哄着他说，一定会来的。男人过于亲昵的举动唤起了他才消退的绯红，他知道至少在这个马戏团里，杰克是打算结束游戏了，便大胆地回头咬了他一口，对男人使起了性子。  
“可我不想给他吃爆米花怎么办？”  
杰克听了就笑，“那就不给。”  
话音刚落，棕毛的小猴子灵活扒着栏杆翻了上来，动作比约瑟夫本人爬树的样子好看一千倍，眨巴着乌溜溜的大眼睛可怜兮兮地看着他们。  
此前约瑟夫只在书里见过动物。D家有马场，只是从没有人带他去过；而他贵为少爷，也不能和仆人的孩子们一起捕捉麻雀，或是驱赶土拨鼠。他早就忍不住主动去亲近这只带着红帽子和领结的小动物了，但杰克显然把他的戏言当真。男人拎着纸桶的边缘远离了猴子的手边，猴子扑来扑去，却不如杰克敏捷，他们四周的观众都笑嘻嘻地看着这一幕，邻座的一双姐弟扯着约瑟夫的袖子，一个说：“哥哥，小猴子好可怜，给他吃一点吧……”另一个反驳：“才没有，这只猴子从下面一路吃到这里，比你吃得还多！”  
猴子终于怒了，他直接冲杰克的脑袋扑过去，趁杰克挥手驱赶时抓住了纸桶，然后直接扣到杰克身上，吐了吐舌头飞快逃窜回舞台，跑到那个叫裘克的小丑身边。  
所有人都在笑，约瑟夫笑得喘不过气来，尽管他也受到波及，却比谁都笑得快活。他笑起来像在发光，引得身边的人总忍不住瞧他，杰克皱着眉捏他的脸蛋，可力度不大，像故意找个借口碰碰他似的。  
这场小插曲引起了舞台上驯兽师的注意，可能是为了补偿，也可能是因为他本身就是被马戏团团长带进来的孩子，在选择小搭档的时候，漂亮的驯兽师姐姐选了约瑟夫一同参与演出。  
驯兽师红发绿眼，身穿蓝色紧身皮衣，裙上装饰的红亮片一闪一闪的。胡桃夹子的装束或许在日常里过于鲜艳，却无比契合在马戏团的氛围。她温柔扶他上马，然后从他后面搂紧了他，马鞭一抽，熟悉的破空声让约瑟夫一抖的同时，本尼迪克特博士飞奔起来。他们先沿着圆形舞台转了几圈，然后越过了几个低矮的栏杆。  
“你还行吗？”驯兽师小姐在他耳边问，面前是从上空吊下来的一个大圆环，显然，他们要一同穿过去。  
“嗯。”  
风在脸侧刮过带来的刺痛令约瑟夫兴奋，马背上一颠一颠激得他有些难受，但速度却也激发了某些埋藏在男孩心里的热血。他舍不得这样快的结束，毫不犹豫地点了点头。  
“那就坐好了！”  
驯兽师吹了声口哨，咯咯地笑起来，扬手一鞭，马便有灵性似地高高跃起，跨过了圆环。  
约瑟夫连眼睛都不肯闭上，由最大的精力，记住这像飞翔一般的滋味，地面离他远去，又猛地靠近，那一瞬间，仿佛无限延长，他好像真的在这呼吸停顿的霎时化为了他所想像的鸟和蝴蝶，直到驯兽师将他放下来，拉着他的手向群众致意时，他依然觉得自己的灵魂漂浮，起舞于彩灯萦绕的帐篷顶，或是更高的、星光绚烂的夜空。  
所有人都为他鼓掌，他在掌声中，由众人的目光欢送归座，杰克优雅地小幅度拍了拍他的手算作鼓励，嘴角只轻微地翘了翘，金红的眼眸里却流露出一种深深的温柔笑意来。  
大家再度专心致志地看向下一个演出，这次钻的是火圈，自然倍加精彩。  
没人关注他的时候，兴奋褪去，某种陌生的、让他想流泪的幸福感漫了上来。快乐的心情几乎要冲出胸腔，仿佛下一秒他就克制不住得要爆炸，他想找人述说，又不敢就这样对那个人张开心扉。  
约瑟夫坐在杰克身旁，看得目不转睛，身体一点点往男人身上倾斜，直到碰上男人的臂膀……银发的男孩子假装看着演出，实则用余光悄悄观察身边散发着爆米花香气的男人。男人似乎也被这驯兽师精妙的技术深深吸引了，并没有发现这一缕小心翼翼地视线，于是他深吸一口气，慢慢地喘匀了，试图平复自己越来越快的心跳，然后悄悄用那细嫩的手指贴近了男人的衣袖，像春天幼绿的藤蔓伸出了触角般，缠上了男人胳膊，松松的，却不肯放手。

“你可以抱得再紧一点。”男人带了些许无奈意味的嗓音在他头顶上方响起，他耳朵一热，斜眼看他，却见对方依然注视着舞台，仿佛什么事情都不曾发生过。  
不用再紧了，这样就够了，你可是个变态、虐待狂。约瑟夫在心中回答他。等梧桐落叶的时候，我就要离开你啦，我要是太过习惯你，我以后万一想你的话，可怎么办呢？  
他随即想了想，如果杰克不再折腾他的话，他要不要留下……

有点糟糕，他居然有所犹豫。

6

他们这一晚没有回庄园。  
约瑟夫坐在窗边浅色缎面的软椅上，光着脚踩在脚踏上，俯瞰泰晤士河的夜色。  
是的，泰晤士河。  
当杰克告诉他他们在哪里的时候约瑟夫差点没在大街上毫无风度地叫起来。  
“英国？我在英国？！”  
他的声音发着颤，夜风微寒，他满心惊惶。一直以来他都以为自己还跟哥哥生活在一个国家，之间大概只隔着一两个城镇而已，可现在竟被告知自己竟在不知不觉间来到了另一个国家——英国在哪里呢？除了知道这是个欧洲国家以外他竟对它的地理位置竟然毫无印象。可是欧洲又有多大呢？他隐约记得课堂上杰克像说一个大新闻一般告诉他就连苏联都算是欧洲国家……年轻的孩子一时间心都快碎了，只觉得自己与哥哥仿佛在世界的两端，之间相隔万座山川千条河流百片沙漠，再也见不到面。  
杰克似乎是注意到了他的情绪，他安抚似告诉他玫瑰与百合之间（英法之间）之隔一条海峡，是非常接近的两个国家。又提示他历史课上讲过的百年战争，试图让他意识到两个不断产生摩擦的国家也不太可能离得太远，不然怎么打仗呢？用意念吗？  
原来这里就是英国啊。冷静下来的约瑟夫很快就回忆起了母亲谈及这里的只言片语，她曾轻蔑地说过，英国人全是乡巴佬，根本不知道什么是城市，哪怕是伦敦人身上也有洗不掉的羊粪味儿。还说过英国人不懂美食，也不懂美服，只知道在屁股后面追逐巴黎的风尚。  
后者就约瑟夫自己亲眼所见，他认为还是有一定道理的，至于前者……  
他现在已经换上丝绸睡衣，握着一只贝壳状的小杯子用银勺挖着樱桃酒冰淇淋，酒精含量非常低，准确来讲应该是樱桃汁冰淇淋。杰克在进去浴室前特别这样吩咐过旅店专门给他们安排的侍者，不许他给约瑟夫提供任何带酒精的事物，自己却点了一瓶香槟，让他们立刻送进来。但顶级的酒店自然培养出的是人性化服务，那位侍者的眼睛从约瑟夫身上一溜——约瑟夫本人恐怕都注意不到自己可笑服饰的价值连城，他身上所有亮晶晶的饰物，都是货真价实的奢侈品，就连他的那柄佩刀都是曾被亨利四世收藏过的古董刀剑。  
所以看着这娇生惯养的漂亮小孩儿一脸掩藏不住的失望，侍者朝他眨了眨眼睛，亲自给他加了一勺果酒。  
但也就一勺，不能更多了。  
约瑟夫望着那瓶摆在小几上的琥珀色液体，和孤零零站着一边的高脚杯，愤愤不平地多吃了几口冰淇淋，超过了杰克所允许的三分之二的分量。  
冷饮安抚了他的气恼，和他努力忽略的紧张。他一进屋就觉得气氛的微妙，玫瑰花瓣从房门口一直铺到床边的地毯，并在雪白的被子上用娇红的花瓣组成了一个大大的心形。不只是花瓣，但凡是个能放花瓶的地方，就摆满了玫瑰，全部是热烈的、饱满的花朵，插在晶莹剔透的玻璃花瓶里。其他装潢均是沉静的单色，自有一份安静的奢侈，不至于喧宾夺主。  
杰克吩咐了几句就去洗澡了，他怀疑这是猴子扣了他一身的爆米花造成的。他打开衣橱，准备脱掉自己沾着精液的衣服，却发现里面的睡袍大小合适，样式也是他平时穿的那种。种种迹象表明，显然，杰克带他来这里是有所图谋。  
他有点紧张，但脸莫名其妙地晕红，这一发现令他更觉羞耻，特别是在他意识到，他一想到，杰克有可能要对他做什么，他便忍不住，觉得身子奇怪，不自觉收拢后穴的时候，那便已不是羞耻，而是恨不得给自己撞个墙的羞愤。  
他保持着这羞愤，却又有点憧憬的矛盾情绪，吃掉了整整两杯冰淇淋，当男人带着湿热的水汽和沐浴露的香氛从后面将他包裹的时候，他正好把杯子里最后一勺冷饮喂进嘴里，并胆大包天地试图开那瓶冒着小水珠的冰镇香槟。  
“胆子不小。”  
男人低哑的笑音令他紧张，踩在软垫上的脚趾微微蜷缩，他被男人从身后拥抱，隔着一层单薄的衣衫，温暖的水珠侵染到他的颈背，鼻端首先接触到了清新的柑橘香气，然后是复合丰盛的辛香料与甘甜的果香，他们靠得越近，拥得越紧，层层叠叠的香气包围着他，带一点令人心动的辛辣味道便愈发引得约瑟夫沉迷，直到香味变得融合，几乎有了实质感的温暖，悄无声息地将他安抚。  
羊粪味儿……他脑子里突然冒出这个词，忍不住笑出声。  
杰克挑着眉将手探入他的睡袍，捏了捏他腰侧的软肉，然后往下，摸到了他腿间的玫瑰。他抖了抖，却往男人怀里靠得更近。  
杰克一边笑着问他，是不是已经猜到了他要对他做什么事，一边圈着他，开了酒，倒了一点在杯中，然后在他的目光下一饮而尽。  
“你也可以喝一点。”  
他这次倒了整整半杯，在约瑟夫伸手的时候不轻不重地打了那只嫩嫩的爪子，他用食指和中指夹着杯子，另一只手捏着他的下巴，令他启唇，把冰凉的液体倒入他嘴里。  
开始动作很轻，等约瑟夫适应后，便干脆微抬手腕，全部灌了进去。  
“嗯、嗯。”他发出鼻音，酒水从他因辖制而闭不上的嘴角流了出去，他尽量吞咽，依然令这灯光下泛金的液体顺着下巴，打湿了他领口的衣服。  
酒是冰的，却在他胃里化为热流激涌上头脑，他感到面颊发烫，他还觉得自己的眼眶发热，仿佛要哭似的。  
“今天开心吗？”他们正面相拥，杰克揽着他的腰，而他整张脸都栽倒男人怀里，隔着浴袍，感受着男人胸腔里跳动的心脏。  
“嗯，”他晕乎乎地又极其认真的点头，生怕对方看不到，“开心。谢谢你。”  
男人没有制止他对主人不该有的称呼，仿佛是真正对着自己的情人，他温柔地摸着他热热的脸，语调微扬地问：“那你知道你要付出些什么吗？”

约瑟夫想过他的初夜会怎样，他为此翻看了许多杰克不让他看的爱情小说，有传世经典也有三流小说，认真对比了众多女主的情爱片段，然后挑了一些他喜欢的恋人间的相处，写到日记上，充作自己的幻想。  
当杰克将红色的烛泪滴到他手臂内侧时，当杰克用木板、马鞭、皮带或者手杖抽打他时，当杰克因他不肯说出口“主人的精液是贱奴喜欢的晚餐”这种话而被罚跪在玻璃渣上直到深夜时，当他因拒绝杰克给他灌肠而被罚丝带绑住手脚以这种姿态度过整整两天时，约瑟夫一边因这些折磨而感到绝望，一边反反复复地告诉自己：他喜欢他的，他是爱他的，他会在事后就向他道歉，他会因他受苦而自责，而他，面对一个爱着他的人便不该过于苛责，尽管他在伤害他，可说不准他只是爱的太过，以至于要借着虐待他来虐待自己。  
这不是真的，这当然是在胡扯，可面对一个就是要虐待他，就是要他痛，还极有可能要弄死他的混蛋，他又能怎么办？只能是给自己一个不恨他，最好是喜欢他的理由，这样才能用那个人喜欢的方式对待这些调教，免得被他发现他的反骨，招来死亡的危险。  
这不难，或者说，简单得让他害怕。  
他悄悄在日记上写下杰克带他去庄园以外的地方游玩，不管是哪里，只要是世界上除了中世纪风格的庄园以外的任意一处被太阳照耀的地方就好；他幻想过杰克和他一同在午后的暖阳下读书，他们相互调笑、讽刺、吵架，却同归于好手挽着手散步；他觉得如果杰克喜欢他的话，他就会送给他红玫瑰，不能是他主动开口要，而是要在他意想不到的时刻突然让那馥郁美艳的花朵出现在他面前；他还羡慕过那些小说里的形容与描写，那些美丽的词像被赋予了人类所谓爱情的光芒，每当出现在他面前都会让他像从冬天走到太阳下一般战栗着温暖了起来。  
他们说爱情中的快乐和痛苦是交替出现的。他们说恋人从痛苦中寻找欢乐。他们说爱情使是非概念混淆不清。他们说想要被人爱，就要去爱别人，而且使自己值得爱。  
是啊，痛苦，连书里都说了，爱情里是有痛苦的。  
这么看，他的这段爱情甚至可以说是再标准不过。  
他有时候都觉得，仿佛他根本不需要一遍遍重复告诫自己，这个男人，杰克，他就是喜欢他的。这种感觉太奇怪了，他仿佛活在他的日记本里，活在一个真实的梦里。如果将杰克给他的痛苦带入进文人骚客们一条条的语录，那么似乎每一句名言都是证据，都是黑白分明、写在纸上的他对他的爱。  
他喜欢他，所以他也该喜欢他。

他被正面抱起，扔到床上。体贴的床垫恰到好处地接住了他，玫瑰花瓣翩翩飞舞，落到床边、地毯和他发间。  
杰克欺身压上，艺术家一般漂亮的手指搭在他的领口，往两个方向微一用力，“刺啦——”，珍珠白的丝织品应声而裂。  
他蒙几秒，心跳愈发剧烈，脸也愈红，男人身上清新的香气仿佛也带着强势的压迫感，逼得他呼吸一滞。  
浴袍带子一抽，俊美无俦的男人用他那双冰冷而色调如此热烈的眼眸盯紧了他，他呼吸急促，不肯与之对视，微垂着头，偷偷看着对方紧实的腹部肌肉和流畅优美的腰线。  
“主……”  
“闭嘴。”  
杰克将他双腿分开，完全压平在床上。他足够柔软，并不觉得疼痛，只是羞怯，手都不知道往哪里摆，被掼在床上的时候时完全摊开的，令人不安，可他又不敢拢在胸前，阻挡主人的视线。杰克看他的目光里有过于鲜明的侵略感，他光被这么看着，甚至不必刺激后穴，下体就有些硬的趋势。  
男人直接插入两根手指搅弄，没有丝毫润滑，但已经习惯含着东西的肉穴并不艰难地完全吃了进去，甚至很快便分泌出肠液，甬道软乎乎地凑了上来挤压着入侵者。  
“贪吃的孩子。”杰克语调平平，约瑟夫几乎羞窘欲死。  
他非常敏感，很快便能得到快感，尽管觉得这次杰克的动作稍显粗鲁，让他有点痛，但对方手指每一次屈伸都恰到好处地顶上了那个能让他爽到颤抖的点。  
杰克很快就把手指抽出。男人火热的肉棒轻轻在他穴口上摩擦，引得他情不自禁地收缩起那些可爱的褶皱，又放松下来，就像对方的阴茎已经塞进他的肉穴里，让他下面这张嘴贪婪地吸吮。  
杰克磨蹭地越来越重，他也越来越想要，他的下体已经完全挺立，却只会由后穴达到高潮。  
男人看着他意味不明地微笑，他不明白他的意思，疑惑地歪着头瞧着他，却看见他拿过床头的遥控器。那是什么？空调？还是电视？在杰克那个中世纪庄园住了一个月的约瑟夫几乎忘了还有遥控器的区别，但杰克手里这个却不是任意一个他所想的东西。他听见轻微的动静，那是……镜子！床上方的天花板变成了镜子，还有床头、墙壁、橱柜……一时之间，他四面八方竟全是这明晃晃的东西，每一个镜面里，都是两个交叠的人。  
杰克在他惊到呆滞的瞬间插了进去，壮硕的头部把小穴撑到最大，被入侵的感觉如此鲜明，约瑟夫尽全力放松肌肉，却依然感受到了撕裂般的痛。  
的确裂开了，而且是极其缓慢地，像撕一叠松软的卫生纸一般，从一个小口子，越开越大，裂痕越来越深。一叠纸撕得艰难，却越来越用力，也撕得越来越顺，“嗤——”的一声，纸屑飞散。约瑟夫耳边仿佛真的听到了帛裂之声，杰克故意将占据他的动作放慢数倍，却不曾留力，当阴茎完全插入的时候，约瑟夫已经一身的冷汗，嘴唇被咬破出血，殷红如玫瑰，与床单上晕染开的血迹一样美丽。  
男人将带着血的阴茎抽出，再插入，既不留情，也不安抚他，仿佛身下漂亮的男孩子只是一个皮套子，只需要满足主人便已是它全部的功能了。  
约瑟夫默默地流泪，玫瑰的甜香里混入他的血味，他不但觉得身体痛苦，还觉得极度的、覆灭般的委屈。他用手背挡着他流泪的眼睛，他从来知道眼泪在什么时候有用，什么时候只会显得他格外狼狈。  
杰克却抓住他的手。男人的大手一只便足够钳制住他两只手的手腕，他把它们压到约瑟夫的头顶上方，另一只手捏住了他的下巴。  
“哭要哭出声音来，咬什么嘴唇。”  
这句话顿时让更汹涌的泪意漫上眼眶，约瑟夫感到眼前一片模糊，什么都看不清楚，却依然死死地咬着嘴唇，不肯出声。  
他感到杰克停下了他的动作，去一旁打开抽屉，拿了什么东西出来。他无心去想他做了什么，只想着让这一切快些结束。他甚至想着过会他该忍着疼讨好他，让他快点泄出来。这时，杰克回来了，他卡着他的下颚令他张口，把一个球一样的东西塞到他嘴里，球两端的带子在他后脑扣紧，让他想起了马上佩戴的嚼子。  
果然是咬不了嘴唇了。也掩不了哭声。他自己听的清清楚楚，软软的、细细的，令人心里痒痒的抽噎与喘息。他也说不了话，不管他想说什么，舌头都被口球顶着，只能发出呜呜嗯嗯的声音。  
“呼吸。”男人命令道，他一愣，不自觉吸了一大口，甜腻的而陌生的香气顿时填充进他空白的头脑，吞噬着他所剩无几的神智。  
身体顿时热起来了，原本软下去的性器，再度充血站立。杰克把一根小细棒，插进他性器的小孔里，引得他一阵酸软。  
“记得吗，你今晚只能射一次了。”  
他几乎听不清杰克说了些什么，只觉得身上哪里都痒，尤其是肉穴深处，伤口裂开的痛楚反而略微抚慰了他的燥热。  
杰克操了进去，力度比前几次都要大，而他抽噎间发出了一声腻人的呻吟。快乐，像马戏团的彩灯，骤然焕发出光彩。口球让他藏不住吟叫，他的声音包含舒爽与令人羞耻的渴望，在杰克辗转着，一次比一次重地撞击到深处的时候，求肯、索取，浪荡如书里写的妓女，或是出现在人言中的他的生母。  
“这不很好听吗？”杰克慢条斯理地操着他，像抽打他的时候，耐心至极，每一下都出人意料，每一下都要让他印象深刻。  
“因为羞耻而不肯发出声音吗？”他的语气变得严厉、冷酷，残忍得令他陌生，却更熟悉——那不是日常生活里溺爱的他老师朋友，而是他第一次隔着门缝与之对视的凶残猎食者，“你要记住，你甚至不属于你自己，你是我的，你没有资格在我面前躲藏，也没有资格感到羞耻。”  
主人狠狠顶了一记，宠物带着哭腔从喉咙里被逼出尖叫。他只觉得自己穴里痒，甘美的情欲让他身上哪里都想被粗暴地揉弄，他想让杰克更狠、更凶、更强地操他，也想让他的主人垂怜，摸摸他身上别的地方。  
他从镜子里看到自己娇嫩的乳头早已高高挺立，便故意挺胸，往前送，杰克施舍他一般，掐住一颗，拉扯揉捏，他发出带着痛苦和快乐的呻吟，却在心里盼望杰克能也揉一揉另一颗。肉穴被操的软烂，却依旧不知疲倦地收紧着，配合阴茎的深入。在杰克故意，停顿的几秒里，他还会发出不满地哼鸣，要男人继续干他。  
他浑身无力地摊着身体，细细地喘着气，杰克在一次极深的冲刺里，突然掐紧了他纤细的、起伏的腰肢，天翻地覆，将他以维持着操穴的姿势，直接翻了个身。  
“啊啊啊啊啊……”  
巨物在他身体里转了一圈，他前所未有清晰地感到男人阴茎的每一条青筋与血管的凸起。肉穴一阵痉挛，他已然到达了高潮，可前段却依旧被堵着，几乎是酸到痛了，从小孔里渗出的液体除了精液以外，还有丝丝血痕。  
杰克拔出了小棒，他却难受得在床单上磨蹭了几下才顺利地射了出来。  
杰克浅浅地戳刺着，解开了他的口球，问他：“还敢吗？”  
他大力摇头，发带跌落，银发像散开的卷丝。杰克爱着他的头发，温柔地将它们拢到手心里，系一束新生的花卉般给他束发。然后舔吻着他的背，在他花骨朵儿般精巧的脊梁骨上，留下红痕。  
主人还没有获得满足。约瑟夫乖顺地撅起屁股，向后蹭着男人的阴茎。  
杰克从善如流地插进去，享受着穴里的湿热。  
他正侍奉着他的主人，感受着主人占有他的同时，揉着他的屁股，小穴收缩、吸吮、蠕动，他觉得应该是能让杰克感到快乐的。  
“啪——”  
他啊得叫出了声，男人却紧接着打了他第二下。  
火辣辣的痛却在此时令他觉得舒服，他竟然还想要更多。他不敢忍着，只能认命地让声音把他的真实的感受传出去。  
“主人、主人……”他不自觉地摇晃起小屁股，明知姿态淫乱，却依然一边恨着自己一边将被打红的屁股抬得更高。  
杰克打他从不留手，除了他的臀瓣，大腿内侧、会阴、后腰，都是他喜爱欺凌的地方。他在他会阴处屈指狠弹了一下，弄得约瑟夫跪爬不住，差点软在床上。  
他红着脸一边叫，一边注意到镜子里的他屁股大腿红成一片，具是男人红红白白的指印，又烫又艳。  
他听见了杰克的嗤笑，从床头的镜子里，也能亲眼见到，他从耳朵一直红到脖子，甚至还有继续发展下去的趋势，不由得羞惭地低下头。却因此勾起了杰克的凌虐欲，他穿过约瑟夫的抱住了男孩细瘦的肩膀，然后在下面开始了快速的冲刺，同时咬住了他脖侧。  
约瑟夫疼得叫了一声，忍不住挣扎，却被男人死死地扣住。杰克不满足于此，他沿着他的背脊，在他自己留下的吻痕上覆盖上咬痕。他咬得很重，约瑟夫怎么哀求都不理，执意将他雪白的背部咬成青紫，甚至破了皮，带着血渍。  
他觉得他的主人疯了，他觉得自己仿佛要被这只疯狂的野兽咬断每一块骨头。杰克的眼眸里闪烁着浓重的兴奋，血仿佛都涌进他的双眼，让他显得无比邪恶，也无比具有诱惑力。他的手似乎是无心地在软白的肚皮上来回滑动，嘴唇靠近了少年并不突出的喉结，约瑟夫立刻感到了前所未有的危机感。  
害怕到了极点，他忍不住喊了杰克的名字，求他停手。原以为会被更粗鲁的对待，他像垂死的鸟儿般死死闭上了等待着喉咙传来的剧痛，然而什么都没发生，因为激烈的性事而变得高热的薄唇像吮吸一枚樱桃般轻轻嘬了嘬他的喉结。他用他那莹蓝的眼眸疑惑地看过去，却见杰克像在沉思般想着什么，然后惊讶地发现，男人冷漠而英俊的脸孔慢慢地泛起了一丝微红。  
“不许叫主人的名字。”杰克的嗓音依然冷淡，这面无表情的主人没有给他任何惩罚，而是像掩饰什么一般加快了抽插的速度，直到一股温热的液体涌射在他体内，激起他一阵战栗。  
他因为最后的射精反而又硬了。约瑟夫大为羞愤，垂头不语。  
“第一次，果然还是应该内射啊。”  
杰克微微勾唇，随意一哂，干脆就以这种姿态，直接撑起起约瑟夫的膝弯，把他抱起来。  
男孩的穴口红肿，还不能完全合拢，血混着精液淌下来，在地毯上滴了一路。  
约瑟夫背靠着男人的胸膛，觉得有些累了，便把手拢在胸前，微垂着头，闭目养神。少年的欲望倒也不难消退，过一会自然就好了。他这么想着，却感受到杰克把他放进浴缸后，居然开了凉水，直接熄灭了他的火。  
他睁眼气恼地看着主人，泪意尚未完全消散，反而可爱可怜的。  
“别怕，宝贝，结束了，”男人刮了下他的鼻子，终于对他露出了象征游戏结束的微笑，“先给你做个清理。”  
约瑟夫在心里松了一口气，这个时候他还意识不到刚刚杰克对他做的事将会比游戏还要频繁，还要危险，他以为他们以后都不会再做了，于是放松地蹭了蹭杰克的手臂，甚至冲他疲倦而如释重负地笑了笑。

“你要是这个表情，我会忍不住的。”杰克叹了口气，迈进浴缸，将他压在白瓷壁上，手指再一次摸上了他腿根的玫瑰。  
“我的玫瑰花儿。”他这么称呼他，音调愈柔，动作愈发狎昵。  
他大惊，傻乎乎地提醒他游戏已经结束，话还没说完软穴便被满满地插进了那根滚烫的东西，言语化为惊喘，红晕再次覆盖在依然遍布吻痕的身体上。  
杰克告诉他，这是做爱。并且微笑着在他耳边吐息道：“宝贝儿，我们之间游戏或许会结束，但做爱不会，我向你保证，永远不会。”  
听上去，比起是情人耳鬓厮磨间吐诉爱语，更像是一场诅咒般无边无际的噩梦。


End file.
